What Makes You Invisible
by 4everCoverGirl
Summary: Kayla lebt in London und ist der festen Meinung das die Mitglieder der Band Big Time Rush Fake sind. Allerdings ist es trotz alle dem ihre Lieblingsband. Sie setzt alles daran die Aufmerksamkeit von Kendall erregen. Als dieser nach London kommt bittet er sie ihm dabei zu helfen wieder zurück zu seinen alten Ich zu finden. Dabei verlieben sie sich ineinander. GERMAN/ENGLISH BTR/1D
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

ich bin Kayla Montague! Ich habe zwei beste Freunde und mehr brauche ich auch nicht um halbwegs glücklich zu sein! Meine Freunde heißen Kiki Fiducia und Aaron Veritá. (Ich hab auch noch ein paar Freunde mit denen ich mich immer zum Skaten treffe!)

Ich kenne die beiden schon seit der Grundschule und seit dem kämpfen wir gemeinsam gegen die größten Zicken des Universums: Taylor Bennett und Danielle McCartney!

In der Schule hab ich normalerweise keine Probleme und mit meiner Mutter verstehe ich mich ungewöhnlich gut! Zurzeit hat sie mal wieder einen neuen Freund, er ist im Gegensatz zu den Männern vor ihm, ganz nett!

Das Wichtigste ist das er akzeptiert das ich total besessen von einer bestimmten Band bin! Alle Männer vor ihm haben das, ohne Ausnahme, nicht akzeptiert und wollten dass ich mich ändere! Das werde ich nicht und ihr neuer Freund scheint das erkannt und akzeptiert zu haben.

Zurück zu dieser Band. Die Band heißt Big Time Rush und ist eine US-amerikanische Boy band! Sie besteht aus 4 super- süßen Jungs im Alter von 21-23 Jahren, das heißt ein bis zwei Jahre älter als ich!

Die Jungs aus denen die Band besteht mögen zwar süß sein aber ihnen sind der Ruhm und das Geld etwas zu Kopf gestiegen! Alle 4 sind inzwischen nur noch Fake. Sie sagen was sie sagen sollen, sie machen was sie machen sollen, sie mögen Mädchen die laut Label gut für das Image und die Publicity sind und das Schlimmste ist: sie fühlen was sie fühlen sollen!

Warum ich noch ein Fan bin? Weil das alles nichts daran ändert das sie unglaublich talentiert sind und irgendwann wird ihnen schon mal jemand sagen wie blöd sie sich benehmen!

Ciao, Kayla!

Hi,

ich bin Kiki Fiducia! Die beste Freundin von Kayla! Sie und Aaron sind meine besten Freunde seit der Grundschule, aber das hat sie sicher schon erzählt!

Was uns beide so verbindet sind unsere Hobbys und Interessen über die Aaron manchmal die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlägt! Wir lieben beide shoppen und Big Time Rush!

Allerdings stimme ich Kay überhaupt nicht zu wenn sie sagt das die Jungs abgehoben sind! Sie sind genauso wie am Anfang, ihnen ist nur bewusst geworden das es mehr als Talent braucht um ein Star zu werden!

Zu Danielle und Taylor, die Klassenzicken, sie sind wirklich die Teufel in Person. Also wenn die nicht auf geradem Weg in die Hölle gehen dann weiß ich auch nicht!

Ihr dürft das nicht falsch verstehen: ich bin nicht gläubig oder so und meine Freunde auch nicht, aber so einen Besuch in der Hölle würde ich den beiden schon gönnen!

Zum Schluss hab ich noch ein kleines Geheimnis das nicht mal Kayla kennt. Ihr dürft es nicht weitersagen aber ich bin ein bisschen in Aaron verknallt. Ich weiß das ist komisch weil er mein bester Freund ist, deswegen frag ich ihn ja auch nicht nach einem Date! Ich hab Angst dass unsere Freundschaft dann kaputt wäre.

Bye, eure Kiki!

Hi,

ich bin Aaron Veritá! Der beste Freund von Kiki und Kayla!

Manchmal frage ich mich selbst warum ich so gut mit den beiden befreundet bin. Ich meine sie gehen mir total auf die Nerven mit ihrem ewigen: „Schau mal, da sind Big Time Rush!" oder „Wollen wir shoppen gehen?" Aber das bringt es wahrscheinlich mit sich wenn man mit Mädchen befreundet ist! Und mal ehrlich, so schlecht ist diese Band gar nicht! Wenn ich sie nicht sehen muss ist ihre Musik fast erträglich!

Mehr braucht ihr eigentlich nicht über mich wissen außer dem einen noch von dem ihr Kiki oder Kayla auf keinen Fall was erzählen dürft! Vor allem nicht Kiki!  
Ich mag Kiki, sehr sogar. Aber es würde unsere Freundschaft ruinieren.

Also, bis irgendwann mal.

Xoxo Aaron

**Kapitel 1- Alles, nur nicht das!**

„Mama nein! Ich mag dich aber das kannst du mir nicht antun!"ich schrie meine Mutter an, was ich wirklich nicht oft tat. „Kayla es ist nur eine Woche, du wirst sicher Spaß haben und neue Freunde treffen." Neue Freunde, na klar. 1. Brauche ich keine neuen Freunde und 2. Hab ich keinen Bock auf so ein scheiß Ferienlager mit Campzicken, Lagerfeuer und schlechtem Essen! Das sagte ich meiner Mutter allerdings nicht, stattdessen lächelte ich sie nur an und sagte: „Du hast Recht, außerdem kann ich ja meine Gitarre mitnehmen oder?" „Natürlich! Du wirst sehen, es wird dir Spaß machen und am Ende der Woche willst du gar nicht mehr weg!" Wer´s glaubt wird selig!

2 Wochen später saß ich im Auto des Freundes meiner Mutter. Inzwischen hatte ich durchschaut was dieses ganze Ferienlager Ding sollte. Meine Mutter wollte mich loswerden damit sie mit ihrem neuen Typen allein ist! Nach eineinhalb Stunden Fahrt kamen wir an. Wir standen vor einem großen, ländlich wirkenden Haus. Ich hoffe wir müssen nicht um 6 aufstehen und dann die Hühner füttern. Das kann sie so was von vergessen. Ich meine ich komme aus London, und dann aufs Land, das geht gar nicht! Meine Mutter schloss die Autotür und sobald sie das getan hatte ging die Haustür auf und eine rundliche Frau kam heraus und auf uns zu. Sie lächelte als wäre Weihnachten und winkte uns schon von Weitem zu. Na toll das kann ja was werden! „Hallo, du musst Kayla sein! Ich bin Frau Schneider aber du kannst mich auch Doris nennen und ich freue mich sehr dass du hier bist! Wenn du dich beeilst kannst du dir dein Zimmer noch aussuchen!" „Hallo Doris! Ich freue mich auch! Wo sind die Zimmer?" „Durch die Tür, rechts ist eine Treppe, dort gehst du hoch und dann auf der ganzen Etage. Such dir irgendeins aus und mach es dir gemütlich!" „Danke!" Meine Mutter konnte von Glück reden das ich meine guten Manieren nicht vergessen hatte!

Ich nahm meinen Gitarrenkoffer der vollgeklebt war mit Bildern von Big Time Rush und von mir und meinen Freunden. Ich ging in Haus, die Treppe hoch und ging bis ans Ende des Korridors. Ich öffnete eine Tür zu meiner Rechten und fand ein schon eingerichtetes Zimmer für 2 Personen. Ich legte meinen Gitarrenkoffer auf eines der Betten und ging dann wieder runter um meine restlichen Sachen zu holen.

Nachdem meine Sachen in meinem Zimmer waren und meine Mutter sich tränenreich verabschiedete hatte, wo hingegen ihr Freund nicht einmal betrübt schien, führte Doris mich durchs Haus. Wir hatten gerade mit der Führung angefangen als schon die Nächsten kamen. Diesmal kamen gleich 5 auf ein Mal. Alles Mädchen! Ich kann nur sagen, Zickenkrieg vorprogrammiert! Sie hießen Erin, Ciara, Katie, Camille und Jennifer. Hmm, klingt irgendwie ausländisch, so amerikanisch. Auf jeden Fall gingen Camille, Katie und Erin in ein Zimmer und Ciara fragte ob wir uns ein Zimmer teilen wollten, also sagte ich ja. Sie schien ganz nett und außerdem umging ich so vielleicht das ihre Freunde mich nicht mögen würden.

Also ich spring einfach mal ein paar Tage vor! Heute ist Mittwoch und es sind nur noch 5 weitere Mädchen gekommen. Zwei davon waren allerdings die typischen Zicken und die machen mir jeden Tag das Leben schwer indem sie mir auf irgendeine Art einen Streich spielen. Zum Glück hatte ich in Ciara eine Freundin gefunden. Ihre Eltern kommen übrigens aus Amerika, deshalb klingt ihr Name auch so amerikanisch.

Heute Abend würden wir das typische Lagerfeuer machen auf das ich schon gewartet hatte, da man jemandem bei einem Lagerfeuer so wunderbar einen Streich spielen kann. Also freie Bahn für McKenzie und Maike! Ich freu mich schon riesig! L

McKenzie und Maike freuten sich tierisch als ich vom Lagerfeuer aufsprang und ins Haus rannte. Sie hatten gerade eben ein Paar Seiten aus meinem Notizbuch verbrannt. Ich bin normalerweise niemand der sofort losheult aber wenn es um meine Lieder geht bin ich sehr empfindlich. Ich rannte in Ciaras und mein Zimmer, nahm meine Gitarre und mein Notizbuch und ging durch die Hintertür hinaus. Nun stand ich vor einer Koppel mit zwei Haflingern namens Max&Moritz. Hier war ich in den letzten Tagen oft, immer wenn ich etwas Zeit für mich brauchte oder nicht einschlafen konnte. Ich setzte mich auf den Boden vor einem Baum und begann zu spielen. Wenn es mir nicht gut ging sang ich immer, und zwar über genau das was mich bedrückte. Also sang ich:

Do you ever wonder when you listen to the thunder

And your world just feel so small

Put yourself on the line and time after time

Keep feeling inside

That they don´t know your alive

Are you out of my mind or just invisible

But I won´t let you fall

I see you through them all

And I just wanna let you know

Oh when the lights go down in the city

You´ll be right there shining bright

You´re a star and the sky´s the limit

And I´ll be right by your side

Oh, you know you´re not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you´re not gonna be invisible

Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of

Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away

And night after night, always trying to decide

Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd

Do you take a chance or stay invisible

But I won't let you fall I see you, through them all

And I just wanna let you know

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Don´t gotta look far, I'll be where you are

I wish you could see what I see

So don't ask why, just look inside

Baby it's all you need

And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)

Take my hand and go

Cause you're so beautiful

And everytime that

Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city

You'll be right there shining bright

You're a star and the sky's the limit

And I'll be right by your side

Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me

Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

"Das war toll Kayla!" "Ciara du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt! Wie lange hörst du schon zu?" „Eine Weile! Ich wusste gar nicht das du so gut singen kannst!" „Ja weil du so gut wie nichts über mich weißt!" „Weil du so gut wie nichts über dich erzählst!" „Ich rede halt nicht den lieben, langen Tag mit jedem über mein Leben! Ich mag dich Ciara aber mehr als du weißt musst du wirklich nicht wissen! Du kannst mich nach etwas fragen, dann werde ich dir eine Antwort geben aber ich werde dir nicht meine komplette Lebensgeschichte erzählen." „Ok also wo kommst du her?" „London!" „Cool ich war noch nie in London. Ich wohne übrigens in Liverpool! Was für Musik hörst du?" „Pop, Rock, Techno, R´n B, so ziemlich alles!" „Nein ich meine welche Bands, irgendein Lieblingsmusiker? Bist du auch so ein verrückter Justin Bieber Fan?" „Nein! Sein zweites Album ist okay, wenn ich ihn nicht sehen muss!" Inzwischen hatte sie sich neben mich auf den Boden gesetzt. „Ich schwärme eigentlich nur für eine Band!" „Die heißt? Oh, warte lass mich raten: Big Time Rush?" „Ja, woher?" "Dein Gitarrenkoffer ist voll mit Bildern von ihnen!" „Wow, hätte nicht gedacht das du sie kennst!" „Machst du Witze? Ihre TV- Show ist wirklich lustig, außerdem sind sie unglaublich süß!" „Ja, das ist das was die Meisten sehen! Wie süß sie doch sind!" „Was meinst du?" „Wie lang kennst du sie schon?" Ich seufzte, eigentlich hatte ich keine große Lust ihr das jetzt zu erklären aber nun hatte ich einmal angefangen, außerdem schien sie ehrlich interessiert! „1-2 Jahre!" „Du kennst ihre Anfänge nicht!" „Dann erklär es mir!" „Okay! Also als sie angefangen haben waren sie noch vier Jungs mit einem Traum und was das Wichtigste ist sie haben gesungen, getanzt und geschauspielert weil es ihnen Spaß gemacht hat!" „Ich versteh es immer noch nicht!" „ Wie sehen sie den jetzt für dich aus? Macht es ihnen Spaß? Singen sie weil es Spaß macht oder weil sie Geld kriegen? Schauspielern sie weil es immer ihr Traum war oder weil sie dadurch berühmt werden? Weil sie Geld kriegen und berühmt werden!" „Und was ist daran so falsch?" „Falsch ist das sie nicht mehr wissen wo sie herkommen, sie sind nur noch Tanzhündchen die machen was ihnen gesagt wird, sagen was sie sagen sollen, mögen Mädchen die gut für die Publicity sind, fühlen was sie fühlen sollen! Sie sind nur Fake!" „Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wahrscheinlich weil ich nicht wusste wie sie früher waren." „Und das ist das Problem, niemand erkennt das! Irgendwann wird es ihnen jemand sagen aber dann ist es möglicherweise zu spät für sie um sich zu ändern!" „Was willst du tun?" „Ich versuche schon immer sie über Twitter auf mich aufmerksam zu machen!" „Darüber hab ich mal was gelesen! Sie haben erzählt auf welche Tweets sie aufmerksam werden und auf welche sie meistens antworten!" „Und das wäre?" „Bei wem dem?" „Kendall!" „Warte mein Photografisches Gedächtnis meldet sich!...Kendall mag es wenn Fans Sachen tweeten wie: Du wirst das niemals lesen oder Ich fühle mich als wäre ich unsichtbar für dich! Vielleicht versuchst du es mal damit!" „Ciara du hast mich gerettet! Danke, danke, danke!" Ich umarmte sie und dann gingen wir zurück zum Lagerfeuer nachdem ich meine Gitarre weggebracht hatte. McKenzie schaute nicht blöd als ich mit Ciara eingehakt zurück kam und wir uns zusammen auf einen Baumstamm am Feuer setzten. Diesmal hatte ich sämtliche Wertgegenstände oben gelassen. Wir nahmen uns Marsmellows und der Abend wurde noch richtig schön.

Auch die restliche Woche verlief ohne größere Streiche von McKenzie und Maike, trotzdem hatte ich kein Problem damit am Freitag in das Auto meiner Mutter einzusteigen. Ciara, Katie, Camille, Erin, Jennifer und ich hatten unsere Handynummern ausgetauscht und Ciara hatte mir eingebläut ihr sofort eine SMS zu schreiben falls Kendall antworten sollte. Sie hatte mir gesagt dass sie ihre Eltern anflehen würde mich mal besuchen zu dürfen. Dann können wir shoppen gehen und du kannst mir deine Freunde vorstellen, hatte sie gesagt und ich hatte zustimmend genickt. Es würde toll sein wenn sie mich besuchen könnte und ich hoffte sehr dass ihre Eltern zustimmen würden. Meine Mutter würde kein Problem damit haben, sie wäre froh!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2- Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so schlimm?!**

Zu Hause machte ich sofort meinen Computer an und schrieb Kendall:

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive Probably u will never read this and I know that but I want to ask u some very important questions and it would be nice from u if u answer me soon. Xoxo Kayla

Zwei Tage vergingen und es war inzwischen Sonntag. Am Morgen schaltete ich den Computer an und schaute ohne große Hoffnung nach ob er geantwortet hatte und siehe da Mr. Ach ich bin so wichtig, hat endlich geantwortet und das vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit. Gerade mal 5 Minuten sind vergangen seitdem er das getweetet hat.

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House What do u want to know Kayla? Xoxo

Ich beeilte mich ihm zu antworten, wenn ich Glück hatte würde er gleich zurückschreiben.

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive Do u know where u come from and y u sing, act and dance?

Während ich auf eine Antwort wartete schrieb ich Ciara eine SMS das er endlich geantwortet hatte. Als ich die SMS abgeschickt hatte sah ich dass er geantwortet hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte er gute Laune oder ihm ist langweilig.

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House I come from Kansas and I sing, act and dance because I love it! What are these for questions?

Eindeutig eine Antwort wie aus dem Drehbuch! Nur die letzte Frage scheint wirklich von ihm zu sein.

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive Don´t u think u recently did it because of the money and the fame?

Okay, ich geb zu das ist ein bisschen frech aber irgendjemand muss zumindest einen von ihnen wach rütteln.

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House Y do u think that?

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive Let´s think about this: Because I see everyday how u act, how u smile. This is not u! This is someone who does what he should do, who does say what he should say, who dates the girls who are good for publicity, who smiles when he should smile, who laughs when he should laugh, who feels what he should feel. U r fake, nothing more, nothing less! Look at yourself, u aren´t the boy who comes from Kansas and who´s proud of this or who visits hospitals because he wants to help these kids there. Wake up and think about what I said. I won´t change my mind, I will stay your fan and all your other fans will do the same, but not because u are the one u are now, because u are talented and this talent shouldn´t be not used! Kayla

So wenn er jetzt nicht aufwacht weis ich auch nicht weiter. Ich meine mehr kann ich echt nicht für ihn tun, nicht über das Internet, jetzt muss er selber merken dass das nicht er ist. Ich denke nicht dass innerhalb von fünf Minuten eine Antwort kommen würde, also ging ich in die Küche, aß Frühstück und ging dann wieder nach oben. Kein Zweifel er ist ein schneller Leser, mal schauen was er dazu zu sagen hat.

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House Can u answer me one question too? Where do u live?

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive In London but what has that to do with your fake life?

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House We will land in London in three hours! I guess u will be one of the screaming girls at the airport?

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive If u want me to! I didn´t plan to!

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House It would be cool if u come then I can prove u that I am not what u think!

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive I will come but I don´t think u can change yourself in three hours! And if u get it, it is not for long!

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House I want to change me! Maybe u can help me! I´ll meet u at the airport!

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive Can I play the crazy fan? OMG I will meet Kendall Schmidt! I´m freaking out ´cause he´s got so unbelievable gorgeous green eyes!

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House U really think that?

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive I said I´m _playing_ the crazy fan girl! So no not really! I won´t freak out ´cause I´ll meet a fake pop star who thinks he´s someone special ´cause he sings this 0815 pop star rubbish!

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House That´s kinda hard! I just play what the label says that it would sell good! I like this kind of music but before BTR I played other songs with my best friend! Look at YT and search for Heffron Drive- Time Wasting! U will love it, I promise!

Kay´s_in_the_House Listening to Heffron Drive- Time Wasting right now! Sounds good, u should check it out! Btw HeffronDrive is in this band with his best mate DBeltWrites! And HeffronDrive…u should have stayed with this kind of music!

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House We´ll talk about this later! Shouldn't u get ready for our arrival?

Kay´s_in_the_House Oh, I´m scared! Some fake pop star called HeffronDrive just threatened me! Yes HeffronDrive, we will talk about this later and by the way, I don´t need 2 hours to get ready, I´m not like u and jamesmaslow!

HeffronDrive Kay´s_in_the_House Actually James read this and is now mad at u, like me! U can stop it now, OK? I did understand it, I´m fake and u know I want to change this, so just stop it, please!

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive It was fun, but whatever u say. I continue it when u r here! See u in less than an hour! Bye Pop Star! Xoxo Kayla

HeffronDrive So excited to meet Kay´s_in_the_House! She´ll help me with some important things! Glad she´ll do this for me! Just met her on Twitter, already feels like I knew her my entire life! Love U Kayla! Hope U are as nice as u were via Twitter! CU soon! Xoxo

**Kapitel 3-Wir sind nicht wie alle anderen!**

Ich las diesen letzten Kommentar von ihm, dann schaltete ich meinen PC aus und dachte darüber nach was ich gerade getan hatte.

Ich hatte mit Kendall Schmidt gechattet als wäre er ein nichts, einer meiner Klassenkameraden die ich schon ewig kannte und mit denen ich sonst wie reden kann. Er ist ein Popstar und ich hab mit ihm geredet wie mit Kiki oder Aaron. Apropos Kiki, die wird ausflippen. Ich schickte ihr eine SMS in der ich ihr erklärte das ich gerade mit Kendall Schmidt gechattet hatte und das ich in weniger als einer Stunde am Flughafen sein müsste. Außerdem fragte ich sie ob sie mitkommen würde. Normalerweise las sie die Meisten SMS nicht aber ich denke dass sie gerade die ganz zufällig lesen wird. Ich behielt Recht, nach ein paar Minuten antwortete sie: Du musst mir später alles erzählen! OMG mit Kendall Schmidt! #stoked Komme dich in einer halben Stunde abholen, warte draußen! CU Kiki

Ich zog mich um, nahm meine Tasche und ging nach draußen um auf Kiki zu warten, was allerdings nicht nötig war da sie schon da stand und wartete. „Na endlich!" „Hallo, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Natürlich von mir aus können mir los!" „Sorry! Ich bin nur so aufgeregt! Du hast echt mit Kendall gechattet?" „Ja und ich sag dir er ist genauso ein Fake wie ich dachte aber er hat versprochen sich zu ändern!" Kiki redete ununterbrochen auf dem Weg zum Flughafen und ich war froh als wir endlich da waren und sie statt zu reden zusammen mit den anderen Fans kreischte. Ich blieb zwar mit ihr vorne stehen, hatte allerdings keine große Lust dazu wie eine verrückte zu kreischen. Klar, ich hatte Kendall versprochen das Fan Girl zu spielen, aber noch war er ja nicht da also konnte er es auch nicht sehen! Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich auch nicht vor zu kreischen wenn er durch diese Tür trat.

Nach einer viertel Stunde ging die Tür auf und das Gekreische wurde fast unerträglich. Ich hätte mir Kopfhörer mitnehmen sollen, dachte ich und beobachtete die Szene.

Alle vier kamen raus mit Rucksäcken auf dem Rücken und Koffern die sie hinter sich herzogen. Hinter ihnen kam nur noch Dustin. Natürlich war James top gestylt und, natürlich, ging er sofort zu den kreischenden Fans und gab Autogramme. Logan, Carlos und Kendall dagegen hatten Jogginghosen und ein Top bzw. ein schlabbriges T-Shirt an. Auch sie gingen zu den Fans, allerdings langsamer als James, ich meine es war nicht das erste was sie machten. Carlos und Logan gaben jetzt zusammen mit James Autogramme und machten Fotos mit den Fans. Kendall dagegen ging auf der anderen Seite des Ausgangs an den Fans vorbei, schaute sie an, blieb stehen, sah sich um, ging weiter bis ans Ende, ging dann die Seite durch wo ich stand. Ich weiß nicht wo das Gefühl herkommt aber ich denke er sucht etwas oder jemanden. Kiki und ich standen vorn an der Absperrung, während Kiki Kendall keine Beachtung schenkte sondern stattdessen lieber versuchte an ein Autogramm zu kommen, beobachtete ich ihn schon die ganze Zeit. Wenn er, was ich nicht denke, wirklich mich sucht dann hat er keine Chance denn ich bin nicht die Art von Mensch die sofort auf jemanden zu rennt, ich warte lieber. Also stand ich da, wartete als er an mir vorbeiging seufzte ich laut, jedoch nicht laut genug als das er mich über das Gekreische hinweg verstehen würde. Er ging nach vorne und winkte DBelt zu sich. Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und Dustin nickte und ging rüber zu einem der Bodyguards, der nickte und trat ein paar Schritte vor. „Can everybody just be quiet for a few minutes! Kendall wants to ask you all something!"sagte er laut und alle hörten auf zu kreischen. „Thanks! Kendall your turn!" „I am looking for someone! Her name is Kayla and I chatted with her earlier this day! Kayla can you please show yourself!" Das ist nicht echt sein Ernst, jetzt oder?"Here! Wouldn´t a photo have been a good idea?" „It would have been!" "And by the way, you changed your attitude in three hours, respect!" "Thanks! But we will talk about this later!" Als die Meisten uns keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkten, winkte ich ihn zu mir rüber. „You couldn´t have handled this otherwise?" „No!" „Like you said, we will talk about this later!" "What is 'later' for you?" Ich überlegte kurz und antwortete: "3 pm at Big Ben?" "Where specific?" „Just go there and wait! I´ll find you!" "Deal! By the way, you aren´t that scary as you were via Twitter but…you are as nice!" "I can be scary, if you want me to!" "No, no I like it like this! Looking forward! Bye!" "Later!" " Wait before I forget. Is she your friend?" "Yeah! This is Kiki! I wanted to bring my other friend too, Aaron, but he didn´t want to!" "Is she a huge fan? ´Cause she looks at me so…don´t know…weird?!" "She is but actually she likes James more!" "Does she speak too?" "Sometimes…Actually all the time but she´s kinda sort of frozen!" "Ok, uh…does she want autographs and photos?" "Think so!" "Ok, I´ll go get the guys!" "Oh and bring Dustin, I actually like him. He plays awesome guitar!" "I will and I know he does!" Er ging rüber zu den Jungs die alle bei einer Gruppe besonders verrückter Fans standen. Während er damit beschäftigt war die Mädchen von den Jungs loszueisen versuchte ich Kiki irgendwie wieder zurechnungsfähig zu machen. Als er wieder kam versuchte ich das immer noch- ohne Erfolg! „She doesn´t wake up?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Unfortunately! But she doesn´t has to speak while taking the photo!" "Right! Will you make it?" "No! I want to be on it too! I´m not stupid!" "Ok then Dustin do you make the photo?" "He can´t! I told you I like him, so he needs to be on the pic!" "Fine!" Er holte einen der Securitytypen heran und ich gab ihm meinen Fotoapparat. „James next to Kiki!"befahl Kendall und James stellte sich an Kiki´s rechte Seite, Carlos an ihre linke und dann folgten Logan, Kendall, ich und auf meinen Wunsch hin Dustin. Der Typ schoss das Photo und gab mir meinen Fotoapparat zurück. James, Logan, Carlos und Kendall gaben Kiki alle noch ein Autogramm und ich fragte Dustin noch nach einem der mir lächelnd eins gab. „What do you like at Dustin so much?"fragte James als er merkte dass ich ein Autogramm von Dustin wollte aber nicht von ihm. „Why? Jealous?" „No but why?" „He´s real! Didn´t Kendall tell you what I think about you and him?" "Noo…Kendall?" "She thinks we are both fakes!" "I am not a fake!" "You are and now, if you don´t mind, I will go home and try to wake Kiki up! Bye Dustin! Hope to see you again Logan! Nice to meet you Carlos! See you later Kendall! James!" "Haha, I like her Kendall! She´s mean to James!" "Yes Carlos! Kayla! You said you´ll be nice!" "Yeah to you and the others! Bye now!"sagte ich nahm Kiki am Arm und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Noch 2 Stunden Zeit und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte bis zu meinem Treffen mit Kendall! Vor lauter langer Weile räumte ich sogar schon mein Zimmer auf. Als ich es fast nicht mehr aushielt, beschloss ich mir einfach noch ein bisschen am Big Ben die Zeit zu vertreiben. Schließlich war schönes Wetter und am Big Ben immer was los!

Nach 10 Minuten Fahrt stand ich vor dem Big Ben! Man, ich war lange nicht mehr hier! Es hatte sich allerdings nicht viel verändert, außer das heute noch mehr Touristen unterwegs waren, wahrscheinlich wegen dem guten Wetter. Ich schlenderte ein bisschen herum, beobachtete die Leute um mich rum. So verging die Zeit relativ schnell und eh ich mich versah war es um 3 und ich begann nach Kendall Ausschau zu halten. Das, erwies sich als sehr einfach ! Mir fiel schnell eine größere Gruppe von Teenagern auf, ausschließlich Mädchen. Ich ging rüber und ging um die Menge herum bis ich hinter Kendall stand. „Buh!" „Ahh!"schrie er und drehte sich sofort um. „Oh my gosh Kayla! You scared me!" „That was my intention! Come on pop star!" "Where do we go?"fragte er während er der Menge ohne ein weiteres Wort den Rücken zukehrte und mir folgte. „Starbucks! Put on your hood, and you don´t have sun glasses with you, do you?" "Actually I have!" Er setzte die Kapuze und die Sonnenbrille auf die er gerade aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Jetzt war es ziemlich unmöglich ihn noch zu erkennen. Nach 8 Minuten standen wir vor einem der vielen Starbucks Cafés die es hier gab. Wir setzten uns an einen der hinteren Tische, weit weg vom Fenster. „How are you going to help me?" „With whipping you till you change your mind!" Er sah verängstigt aus also fügte ich schnell hinzu: "Just a joke! With hard training! When were you the last time jogging or skating or something like that?" "Months ago!" "OK! In which hotel do you guys live?" "Some called London Hilton on Park Lane, near Hyde Park." "This one…as I know it´s the most expensive you could have found near Hyde Park!" "We can´t control in which hotel we live!" "Alright! I will pick you up tomorrow at your hotel!" "When and what do you want to do?" "We will go jogging through the Hyde Park! At 4!" "Pm?" "Actually no!" "You´re joking? Jogging? Yes! This early? No!" "Oh, you will say the receptionist that he can give me a key to your room! I will be there 4am and wake you up! You´ll have a half hour then we will go, if you´re ready or not! And if I have to chase you through the park with a towel, I will do it!" "So I don´t have to be up at 4am? You will wake me?" "If you tell the hotel that I can get a key to your room, then yes!" "I´ll talk with them! But what does this get us?" "In the past you did exercise together with the guys and you were yourself! I bet when you lived in Kansas you made sport too? So it will help you to find your way back home! Maybe you will listen to this song? Pay attention to the lyrics!" "Oh, ok!"

Er nahm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und blickte nachdenklich auf den iPod. „Miley Cyrus is right! You are right! I am not what I am right now and I want to find my way back to the real me! I´m glad you´ll help me! Thank you! I don´t deserve this!" "Kendall don´t make yourself bad! You are a good guy, you've just lost the wire to your home! But I am convinced that you will change again!" "In five days?" "Five days are enough to help you start, the rest lies by you and just by you!" "Ok, so tomorrow 4am! I´m looking forward!" In der Zwischenzeit hatten wir bestellt und unseren Kaffee bekommen. „By the way, what do the other guys do?" „James definitely combs his hair like he always does! Logan, Carlos and Dustin are maybe sightseeing?! You need to show me everything too! I want to hear everything from a real British!" "Actually I´m not a real British, but nevertheless I can show you everything!" "Where were you born?" "Australia!" "How long did you live there?" "For the first five years of my life and it was really cool but except from the heat and the beaches I don´t miss anything!" "I always wanted to visit Australia, especially the Gold Coast, you know a bit surfing!" "Yeah, I did this a lot, almost every day!" "Cool, anyway do you show me the city?" "How much time do we have?" "Right now it´s 3.30 pm so we have one and a half hour!" "Okay, that´s not really much time!" Um nicht zu sagen, gar keine Zeit, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Wie soll ich ihm bitte die Wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten von London in 1 ½ Stunden zeigen? Normalerweise brauchte man Tage bis man alles gesehen hat und selbst dann ist das noch nicht sicher! Also werden wir uns wohl auf das Wichtigste beschränken müssen. „So here´s the plan: First Buckingham Palace, then Piccadilly Circus and after the interview I´ve got a surprise for you and the other guys and Kiki and Aaron if they want to join us, I´m sure they want!" "Ok, so let´s go!" Als erstes gingen wir zum Buckingham Palace und sahen uns dort um, nach einer guten Stunde, in der wir auch halt gemacht hatten um ein Eis zu essen, hatten wir genug gesehen und machten uns wieder auf den Weg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 4- Sei du selbst!**

„How should I act at the interview?"fragte Kendall plötzlich als wir auf dem Weg zum Piccadilly Circus waren. „Don´t act like anyone! Be yourself, answer all questions from your heart then everything will be alright!" "Thank´s Kayla!" "I said I help you, so I do!" Wir gingen am Piccadilly Circus entlang und nahmen dann die 'Tube' in Richtung Hyde Park. Wir stiegen aus und sahen schon einen schwarzen Minivan am Eingang des Hyde Parks stehen. „Do you join us to the interview?" „I don´t know…!" "Please, otherwise how will you know if I answer from my heart?" "Remember you don´t do this for me, you do it for you!" "Nevertheless, please!" "Fine!" Wir stiegen in den Van und der Fahrer fuhr los. „Where´s this interview I was forced to watch?" „BBC Television Centre!" antwortete Logan.

Nach 10 Minuten waren wir da und nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten und was auch immer sie noch alles machen, gemacht hatten gingen wir in das Fernsehstudio, den Interview Raum, wie auch immer. Sie setzten sich zusammen mit der Moderatorin auf eine große Couch und ich stellte mich ein paar Meter hinter die Kamera. Sie lächelten mir zu und ich lächelte zurück.

„Please Welcome Big Time Rush!"sagte die Moderatorin und die Jungs grüßten zurück. „We had a lot of questions and some of them have been asked very often. First of all, most of the fans want to know: Do you guys have girlfriends?" Bevor er antwortete schaute Kendall kurz zu mir, ich formte mit meinen Fingern ein Herz und er sagte: „No, but there´s someone I really like so maybe…!" „Are you two dating?" „No we are not! I think she might just see me as a good friend! Anyway I don´t know her for so long!" "When and where did you meet her?" "Actually we really met this morning, but we were chatting via Twitter for less than a day!" "So it was Love at First Sight?" "Yeah it was!" "If you met her this morning, does it mean she lives here? In London?" "Yes she does!" Er schaute zu mir rüber ohne dass die Moderatorin es bemerkte. Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf und verließ dann das Studio. Draußen an der frischen Luft konnte ich besser darüber nachdenken was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ich will nicht dass er in mich verknallt ist, das würde alles nur kompliziert machen und außerdem ist er sowieso nur 5 Tage hier, das bringt überhaupt nichts! Ich hörte die Schritte von Leuten die an mir vorbeigingen und spürte ihre Blicke in meinem Rücken. Natürlich, sie fragen sich warum ich an der Bordsteinkante sitze. Es wurde wieder eine Zeit lang ruhig, dann hörte ich erneut Schritte, sie blieben stehen, gingen weiter, kamen näher, blieben wieder kurz stehen und gingen dann weiter, hinter mir blieben sie stehen. „Kayla?!" Ich musste mich nicht erst umdrehen um zu wissen dass es Kendall war, er setzte sich neben mich und wir schwiegen beide. Ich hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu reden, er konnte wirklich froh sein das er meinen Namen nicht erwähnt hat! „Kayla!" „What Kendall? What? What do you want to hear from me **exactly**? Should I be happy ´cause you told them that you did fall for me before you told me? Tell me what I should do, ´cause I don´t know it!" "You told me to speak from my heart, I did this! Now you are mad at me because I did! How would you have reacted if I would have told you this afternoon?" Ich schwieg, ich wusste es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich nicht so sehr aufgeregt. Ich wusste wie das lief, auch wenn er sich ändern wollte war er immer noch der berühmte Popstar der von haufenweisen Mädchen umschwärmt wird. Das Label würde im nicht gestatten eine feste Beziehung zu haben, zu groß wäre das Risiko Fans zu verlieren! „I want to hear from you that you like me too! Please Kayla, just tell me! If you don´t like me like this, it´s okay! We´ll forget about it and just be friends again!" "Kendall, that´s the problem! I like you…like this!" "And where exactly is the problem?" "How long are you in London? Five days? Maybe 6 days? How do you think to let a relationship work with this distance between us?" "Come on, we have telephones, video chat. I can ask the label to come to London more often. When we have days off I can visit you! It´s going to work if we want to!" "You don´t get it, do you? It´s not the first time I did fall for someone who leaves after 5 days!" "I don´t get it!" "Urgh…Listen: I´ve had three boyfriends. The first one left after one week because of some family thing! We used to lead a long distance relationship but after 5 weeks he started to cheat on me with some chick he met in Spain! My second boyfriend, we were together for over a month, it worked out well. I really loved him, so did he! He left because of college. He meant that they´re better in America! At college he met many girls, it wasn´t to expect that he wouldn´t fall for one sooner or later! He did, so we did break up! Over three months ago my third boyfriend and I broke up, because he left because of work! I didn´t want to lead a long distance relationship again so I told him what I tell you now. He promised me not to cheat on me, I trusted him but I didn't want to get through it for a third time! That´s what I tell you now! I won´t lead a long distance relationship with a pop star who´s got only female fans! And don´t tell me you don´t even look at them because you´ve got a girlfriend! You´re a boy it´s in your nature to look at girls and to check them out!" "So you don´t want to try it!" "Try it? To fall even more for you and to be total upset when you leave? No thank you! Don´t need **that **again!" Er seuzte. "Fine, so just good friends?" "Good friends! Kendall please don´t be mad but I know how it´ll end, even with you and I already totally trust you!" "I´m not mad, just disappointed but I understand you! I would do the same!" Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und drückte mich kurz an sich. „You said something about a suprise?" „Right!"erinnerte ich mich. Ich wollte doch Kiki und Aaron fragen. Ok, Aaron ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee aber Kiki wäre sauer wenn ich ihr das vorenthalten würde. „You can go to the others already I want to call Kiki and ask if she wants to join us!" "Join us with what?" "The surprise! Good try but I won´t tell you!" Er ging zurück zu dem Van mit dem wir hergekommen waren und ich rief da weile Kiki an. Sie war total begeistert, einerseits von meiner Idee anderseits davon dass James, Logan, Carlos und Kendall mitkommen würden. Als ich zurück zum Van kam saßen die vier schon im Auto und warteten dass wir los fahren konnten. Ich ging vor zum Fahrer und erklärte ihm leise wo ich hin wollte, dann setzte ich mich ebenfalls ins Auto. Zum Glück waren die Scheiben getönt, daher konnten sie nicht sehen wo wir hin fuhren.

Nach 20 Minuten hielt der Wagen, ich öffnete die Tür und sah das Kiki schon wartete. „Hey!"rief ich, lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Hey Kayla!Do they know it yet?" „No! I didn't say one word! Kendall, are you guys coming?"rief ich in Richtung Van und sie kamen der Reihe nach raus, blieben allerdings genauso schnell wieder mit offenem Mund stehen. Sie starrten wie gebannt auf das London Eye. „Kayla that´s awesome!" „Cool!" „Beautiful!" „Just great!" „And now to the second part of my suprise, if you can think you can guess it!" "Guess we will ride it?" "Good! James, you aren´t that stupid I thought you are!" "Kendall, she´s mean!" "Yeah, I know! What do you think I should do?" "Say her she should stop it!" "She won´t hear on me! She knows what she wants and doesn´t change her mind, even though I hope that she would!"antwortete er und schaute mich erwartungs- und hoffnungsvoll an. "You know I can´t!" "I know, just wanted to try!" "Come on now!" Nach einer Stunde hatten wir endlich nur noch ein paar Leute vor uns stehen.

Von oben hatte man einen wunderbaren Ausblick über ganz London. Ich stand an einem der großen Glasfenster während Kiki sich mit den Jungs auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel amüsierte. Inzwischen war sie nicht mehr so schüchtern, sie blühte richtig auf wenn sie mit ihnen zusammen war.

Ich schaute runter auf London und versuchte rauszufinden ob meine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Ich meine, hätte ich ihm nicht eine Chance geben sollen? Ich denke nicht dass er so ist wie die Jungs vor ihm, aber anderseits war er ein Popstar und ein Schauspieler. Wer sagt das er sich beim drehen der Serie nicht in eine seiner Kolleginnen veknallt? Katelyn oder Erin! Er hat viel mit ihnen zu tun, sieht sie fast täglich und beide sind nicht hässlich!

Ich war so in Gedanken dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte das Kendall sich vom Rest gelöst hatte und jetzt neben mir stand. „What do you think about?"fragte er leise. „Everything…you,my life….!"den letzten Teil flüsterte ich fast. „When it bothers you like this that you didn´t say yes why did you say no then?" "Because I can´t! Who says that you won´t fall for Katelyn or Erin or god knows who? Who says they won´t fall for you and then you realize that you like them to? Who says you won´t cheat on me?" "Katelyn or Erin? They are my friends and they both have got boyfriends they really love so they won´t fall from one to the other day for me! And I say I wouldn't cheat on you! Ask the others if I ever cheated on my girlfriend!" "I believe you but that was different! You were not miles apart!" "There´s a song, called Million Miles! You know it?" "I do!" "You know the lyrics?" "Not complete! I´ve got it on my iPod!" "Listen to it and pay attention to the lyrics!" Ich nahm meinen iPod aus meiner Tasche und suchte nach dem Lied bis ich es gefunden hatte.( watch?v=diUV6u5ppZ4 ¸ . )

Nachdem es zu Ende war wusste ich was er meinte, aber das änderte nichts an der Situation und meiner Vergangenheit! „I love the song and the lyrics!" „But?" „But it doesn´t change anything!" "I understand!"sagte er und ich hörte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mitschwingen als er sich umdrehte und auf die andere Seite ging. Ich wollte keinen Streit mit ihm, genauso wenig wollte ich ihm immer wieder sagen müssen dass es nicht geht. *seufzt* Ich dachte nicht das ein Aufenthalt der Band in London so kompliziert werden würde…

Kendall sprach die ganze restliche Fahrt kein Wort mit mir, wenn ich zu ihm ging drehte er sich sofort weg, versuchte ich mit ihm zu sprechen täuschte er vor in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Ich wusste nicht warum er sauer war, er hatte gewusst das ich nein sagen würde.

Als wir wieder unten ankamen verabschiedeten sich die Jungs von uns, das heißt alle außer Kendall, der ignorierte mich natürlich komplett. Das war mir zu viel, vor allem weil ich nicht einmal wusste _was_ ich getan hatte! Als sie sich umdrehten und zum Van gehen wollten, griff ich nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Geh schon mal vor Kiki, ich komm gleich nach!" Sie schaute mich verwundert an ging aber schon mal los. Ich ging ein ganzes Stück vom Minivan weg und zog Kendall mit. „Why are you mad? " „I´m not mad!" „You are! You ignored me the whole ride after we talked and right now you didn´t even say goodbye!" "I ignored you because I had to think, not because I´m mad at you!" "And why no goodbye or see you tomorrow?" "…" "Kendall talk now!" "I´m disappointed!" "Why? You knew I would say no and you know why I said it!" "Yeah and that's what I don't understand! Why you don't even try it! We started our whole friendship via Twitter, why can´t we lead a relationship via Twitter?" "That's different! I wouldn´t mind if you´ve got other girls as your friend if I´m just your friend but if I´d be your girlfriend I would mind! I´m not jealous, just carefully! I know how it´s going! You say she´s **just** a friend, you spend time with her, you realize that you like her more than friends, fall for her, ask her out, and forget that you had a girlfriend in London! You can´t change this! It will happen, sooner, or later!" "When will you believe me that this won´t happen?" "I can believe you this but if I´ll take the risk you will say: She trusts me, now I can do anything! And then you will fall for someone you´ll meet on tour, while filming or just on a day off! You realize how cool it is to have your girlfriend always around you and then you will, break up!" "You won´t change your mind, will you?" "No!" "No matter what I will say or do?" "No!" "See you tomorrow morning, bye!" Natürlich tat es weh ihn so enttäuscht weggehen zu sehen, aber ich wusste das ich, wenn ich ja sagen würde nur ihm einen Gefallen tun würde! Ich sah dem Auto nach als es weg fuhr und ging dann langsam nach Hause. Dort legte ich mich auf mein Bett, den Blick starr an die Decke gerichtet und dachte nach. Was würde passieren wenn ich wirklich ja sagen würde? Konnte ich ihm wirklich vertrauen? Wusste ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit dass er nicht genau das gleiche tun würde wie seine Vorgänger? Die wichtigste Frage war: Mochte ich ihn überhaupt **so**? Ich holte meinen iPod raus und schaltete das Lied ein mit dem er mich hatte überzeugen wollen. Resigniert setzte ich mich auf und checkte seinen Twitter Account. Als ich das tat wurde mir klar **das** ich ihn **so** mochte.

HeffronDrive Just lost the most awesome girl I´ve ever met! K. you would have been an awesome girlfriend, for sure! Just want you to know that I would have never done to you what you expect from me!Love Kendall

Außerdem schaute ich mir die Kommentare dazu an, das hätte ich allerdings lassen sollen…

CrazyFan HeffronDrive Tell me who this b*tch is! I swear I will kick her ass for breaking your heart!

BTR4ever HeffronDrive Who´s this chick and where is it…Will make her regret what she did to you!

…und das waren nur zwei der Kommentare, und zwar zwei von den netten!

Seufzend nahm ich mein iPhone aus der Tasche und wählte Kendalls Nummer. „Kendall here! What up?" „Why the hell did you tweet sth. about me? Did you read the comments?" "No, not yet! Why?" "Just read them!" "Wait…Oh…oh..oh…whoa how do they know such words?" "You knew how your fans would react why did you tweet it?" "I want my fans to know what´s going on in my life, and that´s what´s going on right now! I didn´t write any names so they won´t find you or something!" "Your luck you didn´t!" "Calm down! I will tell them to stop hating you and everything is gonna be fine! Trust me!" "I hope this for you otherwise…" "Yeah, yeah just calm down and don´t write me!" "Oh, believe me I don´t feel like it right now! Bye!" "Bye!" Ich legte auf und warf mein Handy wütend auf das Bett! Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, er kannte seine Fans und wusste doch wie sie auf so eine Nachricht von ihm reagieren würden! Wollte er mich damit ärgern oder mir nur ein schlechtes Gewissen machen? Eher letzteres! Aber ich würde meine Meinung nicht ändern solange er ein umschwärmter Popstar war und in L.A lebte, bzw. sein halbes Leben auf Tour war, und das wiederum würde sich in den nächsten Jahren nicht ändern.

Deprimiert beschloss ich mich nicht weiter mit den Fragen zu quälen ob es nun richtig war oder nicht, sondern lieber mal zeitig ins Bett zu gehen.

Mein Wecker klingelte um halb 4. Ich hatte beschlossen dass er mir gestern noch einen Grund mehr geliefert hat, ihn früh um 4 aus dem Bett zu schmeißen. Ich zog mich an, frühstückte, schaltete meinen iPod an und joggte in Richtung London Hilton. Nach 5 Minuten stand ich davor und ging rein. Ich blieb stehen und staunte erst mal nicht schlecht, kein Wunder warum es so teuer war. Ich denke nicht dass sich irgendein normaler Mensch das leisten kann. „Excuse me! Do you search something?"fragte ein Typ in Uniform, der an der Rezeption stand. Ich durchquerte die Lobby mit ein paar Schritten und sagte: „I´m looking for Kendall Schmidt! He should have told you that I can ask for a room key, did he?" "Please wait! I will look!" Er ging zu einem der Schränke und nach ein paar Sekunden kam er wieder. „You are Kayla?" „I am!" „He told us! Here are the room keys! Room 211! Take the elevator to the 2nd floor! Then go right!" "Thank you!" Ich wandte mich nach rechts zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhr in den zweiten Stock. Ich ging nach rechts und fand den Raum mit der Zimmernummer 211. Zuerst klopfte ich, als keine Antwort kam, steckte ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss und schloss die Tür auf. Ich öffnete sie und wurde fast erschlagen von dem, um es nett auszudrücken, nicht gerade sauberen Zimmer. Schnell schloss ich die Tür hinter mir damit niemand der zufällig vorbeiging es sehen konnte. Ich ging um eine Ecke und sah Kendall schlafend in seinem Bett liegen, das, so ganz nebenbei, riesig war! Ich ging rüber und stellte mich neben das Bett. Ich nahm mein iPhone heraus, und machte ein Photo von ihm, dann postete ich es auf Twitter mit dem Kommentar:

Kay´s_in_the_House HeffronDrive is so cute when he´s sleeping, isn´t he?

Ich nahm meinen iPod, stellte ihn so laut wie möglich, hielt ihn an sein Ohr und schaltete ( watch?v=POKKvz48yx8 )Miley Cyrus-Are You Ready ein. Sofort schnellte er hoch und schaute sich erschrocken um, als er mich erblickte, lächelte er. „So you are awake! Btw, if I´d be you, I´d check my Twitter!" "Why?" "Oh, just sayin´!" Er nahm sein Handy vom Nachtisch und schaute nach. „You didn´t, did you? You did post a picture of me sleeping? Even though I like the comment, why?" "Thought your fans should know how you look when you sleep!" "Yeah, and now they´ll all wonder how you do come in my room! They will think sth. like: Maybe she´s the one he wrote about the day before? Maybe she´s the one who broke his heart. And then something like: I will kill her ! Well done!" "It was worth it! You looked so adorable, now you look just like, na, just like Kendall!" "Uh…thanks?" "You´re welcome! Now dress up and then come downstairs, I´ll wait for you! And if you need music then bring it! You´ve got 20 minutes!" "Are you crazy?" "Yes, yes I am!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, scheuchte mich raus und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu! Ich fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl zurück in die Lobby und wartete am Ausgang, wobei ich dem Typen, der immer noch total gelangweilt an der Rezeption steht, eine Grimasse schnitt.

20 Minuten und 5 Sekunden später kam Kendall auf mich zugerannt. „You are 5 seconds after the time!" „Really? You counted the seconds?" "No, I just guessed!" "You make me crazy!" Wir verließen das Hotel, gingen über die Straße auf den Hyde Park zu. Ich muss sagen in dem Zusammenhang war das Hotel wirklich praktisch! Im Hyde Park würde Kendall nicht auffallen! Der Hyde Park war wie eine kleine Stadt für sich! Jeder war hier gleich, es galt dein Talent! Man konnte als Skater groß rauskommen und zu einem Star innerhalb des Hyde Parks werden, das hieß allerdings nicht dass derjenige irgendeine Sonderbehandlung bekam, es wollten einfach nur viele etwas von ihm lernen! Das war der Grund warum ich auch oft hier war: um zu skaten, besser zu werden!

Wir joggten planlos durch den Park und als wir an den Skatern vorbeiliefen blieb er plötzlich stehen. „What´s up?" „They are awesome!" „I know! I´m almost every day here to skate, learn and practice! You want to go say hello?" "Sure!" Wir gingen rüber zu den Jungs die gerade Pause machten! „Hey Christian! Whacha doin´ ?" „Hey Kay Kay! Nothing special! Who´s that?" "Might I introduce you, Christian-Kendall Schmidt; Kendall- Christian!" "Hey man!" "Hey!" "Kay do you skate with us today?" "I´ll stop by later! Why are you guys up so early?" "We exercise for some skate competition! Do you start too?" "Uh..maybe! You know what, can you sign me in?" "Sure Kay! See ya later?" "Sure! See ya!" "Bye!"

Gegen um 7 fanden wir uns erschöpft auf der Wiese wieder. Trotz der gelegentlichen Pausen, war es anstrengend gewesen. Zwischendurch hatten wir die iPhones ausgetauscht, weil ich jedes Lied min. 1 mal gehört hatte.

„Do you like this Christian guy?"fragte Kendall plötzlich. "He´s a friend! I almost spend every day with him!" "So he´s just a friend? I saw the look in his eyes! He´s interested in more!" "No, I can tell you he´s not! And **if**, Iwouldn´tmind! I don´t like him like this, believe me or not!" Er seufzte und legte sich ins Gras. "Kendall are you jealous?" „No why should I? I mean it isn´t like I don´t love you and you just say we can´t be together and now I see that another boy is crazy about you! Everything is fine!" "He is not crazy about me!" "Whatever!" Ich legte mich neben ihn und seufzte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und sah mich an. „If BTR wouldn´t exist, would you give me a chance?" "That´d mean that you could stay here?" "It would!" "Then yeah! I´d know that you´d be mine and that you don´t have to leave in less than five days! But you can´t resolve the band so this won´t happen!" "I know, I just wanted to know it!"sagte er etwas resigniert, als wenn er am liebsten auf der Stelle die Band aufgelöst hätte. Ich wandte meinen Blick dem Himmel zu und beobachtete ein paar Vögel die über uns hinweg flogen. Unter anderen Umständen könnte das sogar romantisch sein. Wenn irgendjemand wüsste das ich 'nein' zu Kendall Schmidt gesagt hatte, ich glaub die meisten seiner Fans würden mich umbringen! Nicht weil ich im das Herz gebrochen hatte sondern weil ich ihm keine Chance gegeben hatte, sie würden mich allesamt für blöd erklären. Was ich in einem gewissen Sinne auch war, aber ich hatte schließlich meine Gründe!

Wir lagen noch eine ganze Weile so da, schweigend, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. „When´s this skate competition?" „Friday!" „Can I come and watch you?" "Sure, if you´ve got nothing else to do!" "Kayla, nothing´s better than watch you skate!" "You never saw me!" "But I can imagine!" "Whatever! What are your plans of today and the rest of the week? Any interviews?" "Today, we have one interview, tomorrow´s the concert so we have to make sound checks and also One Direction will join us! Thursday I think is the meet&greet, Friday´s your skate competition and Saturday we unfortunately have to leave! But we´ll stay in touch, won´t we?" "Yes! You´ve got a tight schedule, haven´t you? And One Direction will join you? Another boy band who thinks they are the kings!" "I have! And you will like these guys! Are you going to come to these interview today?" "I´d love to, but I can´t! I need to practice for the competition! But me and my friends will come to your concert! We bought tickets anyway! Even though I didn´t thought I´d get to know you personally!" "Cool! What about the meet&greet?" "I think you can make this on your own! I can exercise in that time and after the meet&greet we´ll go skating or sth. ok?" "Fine! You know that I can´t skate that good?" "I know! That´s why I want to do it, it´ll be fun!" "You think so…I´m hungry, you too?" "Yeah, sort of! I know a good place, where we can go! We were there already yesterday!" "Starbucks, really?" "I´m addicted to it!" "I sort of figured that out! Let´s go!"

Wir aßen Frühstück bei Starbucks, danach schaffte ich Kendall zum Hotel zurück, welches er ohne meine Hilfe wohl nicht gefunden hätte. Das Interview war am Vormittag, also hatten wir uns für den Nachmittag im Skatepark verabredet. Ich hatte schließlich Christian versprochen zu kommen, also musste Kendall mit, er musste ja nicht fahren!

Zu Hause zog ich mich um, schnappte mir mein Skateboard und fuhr wieder zurück in den Hyde Park.

„Christian!" „Kay Kay, good to see you again with your board!" "Yeah, I missed it! Let´s skate!" Wir skateten den ganzen Vormittag, gegen um 2 fuhr ich zurück zu dem Hotel, vor dem gerade ein schwarzer Minivan hielt der mir nur zu bekannt war. Deshalb standen so viele kreischende Mädchen beim Eingang, sie wussten wann James, Logan, Kendall und Carlos zurück kommen! Ich klemmte mein Board unter einen Arm, ging am Wagen vorbei und tippte Kendall auf die Schulter der gerade irgendeinem kreischenden Fan ein Autogramm gab. Er drehte sich um und lächelte. „U coming?" „Sure!" Er wandte sich seinen Fans zu: „Sorry but I gotta go! Bye!"

Wir gingen einfach an allen vorbei, auch als sie uns hinter herkreischten gingen wir einfach weiter in Richtung Hyde Park. „You look really different!" „The outfit I was wearing as I went out with you, was just the normal outfit, like I wear it in school. As soon as I am in the park I´m more myself than I´m ever before!"sagte ich, während wir weiter in Richtung Skatebahn gingen. "I´m curious! Why are there no crazy fans following you? I mean they saw you go away with me, they saw in which direction." "I´m just one member! They won´t give up on three members for one of us!" "Clever! But I´d have followed you, to tell you what a fake pop star you are! Nothing more, nothing less!" "That hurt! Thought I am your favorite?!" "You were, you are and you always will, if…you change!" "I already do! If I´d be that fake would I be right now with you in this skatepark instead of giving autographs to hundreds of screaming girls?" "No! Whatever, I have to practice!"sagte ich und mit diesen Worten ließ ich ihn am Rand der Anlage stehen und rannte zurück zu Christian mit dem Board unter dem Arm. „I´m back!" „What does **that** want here?" „**His** name is **Kendall **and he wants to watch me practicing! And **Kendall **will stay! Either you like it or not!" "Fine! But I don´t like him though!" "Y? U jealous?" "NO!" "Really?"fragte ich grinsend und fing an zu skaten.

Wir skateten den Rest des Nachmittags und ich war froh dadurch keine Zeit zu haben mit Christian zu reden. Eigentlich war es nur ein Witz gewesen, als ich gesagt hatte er sei eifersüchtig. Seine Reaktion allerdings, hatte mich nachdenklich gemacht. Kendall hatte ja bereits gesagt, das er denkt dass Christian mich als mehr als ein Freund mag. Ich hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, weil Christian für mich ein guter Freund war den ich schon ewig kannte! Ich liebe ihn, wie einen Bruder! Ich beschloss Kendall nochmal zu fragen ob er irgendwas beobachtet hat. Als ich mich am Abend von Christian verabschiedet hatte und wir durch den Park zurück zum Hotel gingen, kam er mir allerdings zuvor: „ Christian talked to me!" „When?" „When you were skating and doing some difficult tricks!" "What did he want to talk about?" "You!" "Huh?" "He said that if I ask you out he will have to kill me or at least get me out of his way!" "He did not!" "He did! And when I told him that I already did ask you out, he lost control and ran away!" "You didn´t tell him I said no?" "I hadn´t the chance to! But you don´t like him that way, so it doesn´t matter, does it?" "No!"sagte ich nach kurzem Zögern, welches ihm auffiel und welches er sofort falsch auffasste: „You don´t like him like that, do you? If, I would be okay with it, really!" „No Kendall, I love him…"ich machte eine kurze Pause in der er mich doch etwas schockiert ansah und fuhr schnell fort: „…like a brother! I knew him for years! He´s like a brother for me! Don´t worry and don´t be so jealous!" "I have every reason to! You said no but that doesn't mean I already gave up on you!" "You should ´cause I won´t go out with you!" Wir hielten vor dem Hotel an und als ich mich von ihm verabschieden wollte fragte er: "What? You want to go? Come on! We can talk in my room or watch a movie or something else! Please?!" "No, I don´t want to drive home in the dark! I don´t like the people who travel so late!" "You can sleep in my bed and I sleep on the couch! Tomorrow we go jogging and you can watch us at the sound check, and 1D will be there too…!" "Fine! But I don´t have any clothes to sleep in!" "You can get some shirt from me!" "Fine, fine, I´ll give up! Let´s go!" gab ich schließlich nach und wir gingen hoch in sein Zimmer. „So what do you want to do? Watch a movie?" "It depends on what movies you have?!" "I have The Amazing Spiderman, almost every episode of Family Guy, The Dark Knight Rises… sth. you want?" "Spiderman! I love Andrew Garfield, he´s so sweet and his abs, I could die! Sorry!" "Spiderman, alright! But please, do me the favor and don´t rave all the time about him!" "I´ll try!"sagte ich lachend und setzte mich auf die riesige Couch vor dem riesigen Fernseher, während Kendall die DVD reinlegte. Er setzte sich neben mich und der Film startete. Während des Films tat er so als müsste er gähnen und legte den Arm um meine Schultern. „That´s so cheap! You know that?" Er antwortete nicht sofort, doch nach einiger Zeit sagte er: „I know, but you like it, don´t you?" "Ich schwieg was er als ja aufnahm. Ich wusste dass er Recht hatte aber das musste ich ihm ja nicht auch noch auf die Nase binden! Irgendwann wurde ich müde und mein Kopf fiel etwas zur Seite. „You can lay down if you´re tired!" Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und ich legte mich auf die Couch, den Kopf auf seinen Beinen, den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Er begann mit meinen Haaren zu spielen und ich hielt ihn nicht davon ab, was ein Fehler war, denn jetzt würde er sich erst wieder Hoffnungen machen. Als der Film zu Ende war, war ich eingeschlafen. Ich wachte allerdings nach kurzer Zeit auf, diesmal aber in einem großem Bett. Ich beschloss mich am nächsten Morgen zu fragen wie ich hierher gekommen war, schloss die Augen und schlief weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte mein Wecker den ich für die komplette Woche auf halb vier gestellt hatte. Davon wachte nicht nur ich auf sondern auch Kendall, der ein paar Meter entfernt auf der Couch schlief. Er öffnete schlaftrunken seine Augen und sah mich verwundert an, dieser Blick bezog sich weniger auf die Lautstärke des Weckers als auf die Art. Ich hatte den Anfang von Windows Down als Wecker!

Auf jeden Fall waren wir jetzt beide mehr als munter und ich erinnerte mich an den vergangenen Abend und auch daran dass ich mich gefragt hatte wie ich in dieses Bett gekommen bin. Jetzt da ich wieder bei klarem Verstand war, war mir natürlich klar das Kendall mich sicherlich ins Bett geschafft hatte. Das T-Shirt, was er mir am Abend zuvor zum Schlafen gegeben hatte, kannte ich nur zu gut! Es war das was er bei seiner Ankunft angehabt hatte, inzwischen allerdings, Dank an das Hotel, gewaschen. Ich stand auf und ging rüber zum Sofa, auf dem Kendall schon wieder eingeschlafen war, zumindest hatte er die Augen zu. Als ich mein Handy herausholte um wieder ein Foto zu machen, nahm er es mir, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, aus der Hand und zog mich an derselben auf die Couch neben ihn. „Kendall we need to get ready!" „Why? Who´s rushing us? We have plenty of time!" "No we don´t! ´Cause if we want to go jogging we need to go in less than 30 minutes! Otherwise you won´t make it to your sound check!" "We don´t need to jog 3 hours like yesterday!" "Fine but we will go least in one hour!" "I´m good with that!" Er legte seine Arme von hinten um mich und zog mich an sich. „You kow I said no?" „You said no to going out with me and be my girlfriend! But you didn´t say no to cuddling with me!" "Oh Kendall! Don´t get your hopes up to high! You will just be hurt again!" "I won´t ´cause I know you like it!" "I don´t!" "You do!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Alright I do enjoy it! I enjoyed it yesterday evening and I enjoy it right now!" "So you maybe change your mind?" "No!" "Damn it! You are strong!" "I know because I know why I say no all the time!" "You still don´t trust me, do you?" "For the short time I know you, I trust you a lot!" "I wish you would completely trust me! Then you would say yes!" "Kendall you know why I can´t!" "I know and I won´t force you to do sth. you don´t want to!" Nachdem er das gesagt hatte schwieg ich und genoss einfach nur seine Nähe. Ich weis nicht wie lange wir noch so da lagen, die Stunde war auf jeden Fall weit überschritten, als jemand an die Tür klopfte und rief: „Kendall we need to go in 10 minutes! You know the sound check!" Ich erkannte die Stimme als James´ und seufzte als er die Tür aufmachte. "Kendall do you sleep still! Come on, oh! Sorry!"sagte er, fügte jedoch schnell hinzu als ser sah das ich es war: "In this case, I´m not sorry, not for that!" "Good morning James! Nice to see you too! But now my morning is over!" "Kendall she´s mean again!" "You were mean too! And now leave! We´ll be in the lobby in 10!" "Fine! Bye Kendall!"sagte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Zimmer.


End file.
